


Interlude

by lukefonfabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukefonfabre/pseuds/lukefonfabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intervening period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first trip to Keterburg.

It doesn't take long for Jade to check them into the hotel, nor does it take long for them to trudge to their rooms and sink into the blissful comfort of their warm beds. Keterburg was, to some (too optimistic to admit), a silver wonderland of snow and charm and delight, but if you asked the right person they'd tell you it's nothing but a miserable wasteland of cold, _dreary_ weather.

And, in Luke's honest opinion, he'd have to agree with that someone. Or rather, he had. Loudly and incessantly. During the entire walk from Nephry's mansion to the hotel. But that didn't matter now since night was falling and everyone was beat to bones and the sweet prospect of sleep pulled them passed the idea of scolding Luke for his trigger happy mouth.

"Hey," Guy said, once they'd both settled in. "You doing okay?"

Luke lofted a brow, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you know, it's been a long trip is all. Just wondering if everything's holding together." He gave a shrug.

The boy patted himself down and opened his arms out, gesturing to the other. "No seams undone here, I think everything's holding together."

Guy throws a pillow at him and laughs. "Idiot. But, I'm glad."

He crosses his legs on the bed and looks at the ceiling. "Also, Luke... you don't need to push yourself. If there's something up, you can tell me."

"What the hell, Guy." Luke chuckles, catching the pillow with ease. He had taken his friend's words in good nature but the way the other man leveled him with a mysterious stare promptly stopped his laughter.

"Really," he shakes his head. "I'm not pushing myself. I'm fine. So," he pads across the room to join Guy on his bed. "Don't worry so much, alright?"

Guy's expression softens; the curious gleam Luke couldn't quite place had disappeared and a sly, lopsided grin tugged at his lips instead. "Alright," he said, pulling Luke in for a fierce hair-ruffling. "Don't _you_ worry _me_ , then."

"Ach, G-guy, stop! Hey!"

In a fit of extreme noogies, Luke's sporadic limb movement (he may have kicked Guy in the ribs twice), and a round of tickling, the two found themselves lying on their backs, half panting, half laughing, half trying to regain a sense of regular breathing. Luke turned on his side to look at Guy who blinked and offered a small smile as he raised a hand up to brush errant strands of hair out of Luke's face, and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to his temple. Luke loosed a breath of air, grabbing Guy's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Guy brought Luke's hand to his lips and pressed another kiss there.

"You know, we should probably sleep before it gets too late," Guy says, pulling the other in closer so that he might be able to fit the two of them under the covers.

"Actually..." Luke cast his gaze away, chewing his lip. "Nephry asked me to visit her again tonight."

"Visit her again? About what?"

"That's the thing, I don't know, but it must be important since she asked me to come alone."

Guy hums lightly. He'd been playing with Luke's hair and just now realized it by way of how he retracted his hand and moved his shoulders in a sloppy shrug. "Well, if you think it's important."

"I'm sorry, Guy. I'll try to be back soon, okay?"

"Don't sweat it. Go on, you don't want to keep the viscount waiting, do you?"

"Thanks," Luke picks himself up from the bed and bends at the waist, ducking down to cup Guy's face and kiss him once more before retreating to the door.

"Master, wait for me!" came a shrill voice and Guy watched as Mieu bounded enthusiastically after Luke, narrowly missing getting caught by the door in pursuit if his master.

Guy felt envy at Mieu's free rein to quite literally hang off Luke at every given moment. He'd like to be there with Luke too, listening to whatever Nephry was relaying to him but, well, he could wait a little while more.


End file.
